battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble/Gallery
Assets Bubble Icon.png Metal bubble body.png Bubble Body copy.png Sree Bub.png Bubble Twinkle.png Poses Bubble (without Background).png Bubble Official.png Bubble trapped.PNG Bubble 8.png Bubble 10.png 1479039335311.png Bubble 5.png Bubble 4.png Bubble 9.png Bubble 11.png 1479039248525.png Bubble's ugly face pose remake.png 1479039290270.png Bubble.png 1475090527970.png Bubble ohno.png Bubble with transparent background.png OLDbubble.png Buublewithpresent.png BUB1.png BUB2.png bubble reading.PNG IMA TREE.png Metal Bubble.png Weird Metal Bubble.PNG Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 5.32.32 PM.png BubbleIDFB.png Bubble BFB2 pose0001.png bubble votee.png Bubble intro 2.png Bubble counting bfb.png BubbleBFB-1.png BOIBLE.png Boible.png Bubble surprised.png Boible bfb.png Bubbleissad.png Bubblee.png Bubble in BFB 11.png Bubble look.png Bubble glare.png Bubble in BFB 12.png Bubble_cake.png Bubble_appology.png Bubble in BFB 10.png Bubble is the first one safe.png Screenshot 2018-11-27 at 3 (2).png Bubasdsadas.png Bub here.png Bub coming.png Jumpbouble.png Oimabemberasd.png asdsadsa (2).png asdsadsadsad.png dsadsadas.png BUB3.png alliancegal1.png MADBUBBLE.png BUBBBU.png BABOL.png boiblou.png Bubblebfb13.png Scenes Beta Bubble.jpg Bubble about to be sucked in.png Bubble_Pencil_Match_and_Pin.jpg Frowning Bubble.jpg BubbleAboutToFall.png Bgom.gif|"Oh my Bubble Blower! I'm gonna eat this green gumdrop, I found on the ground and I'm pretty sure it's okay! BUGUM!" Creak.gif IDFB cast.png Screenshot_20170810-175331.jpg|Bubble in Total Firey Island Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-13-14.png|"Earlier this morning I was really afraid of being popped, but now I'm feeling better and I don't think I'm going to be popped!" Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png Pencil and Leafy.png Oh my gosh Oh my gosh.png Screenshot_2018-07-18_at_3.35.15_PM.png bUBBLE FALLING INTO THE bLACK hOLE.png 2017-09-27 18_27_50-BFDI 15_Vomitaco.png Blessyouannouncer a.png Flower argue lot.png Bubblepopinfinitely.png OMG yoy.png Lets form an alliance Bubble.png|"Let's form an alliance!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png Pencil bubble and match.png Bubble accepting a gift from Leafy.png Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth..png Bubble WTF.PNG Bubble 2.PNG Picture 5.PNG Bfdi15.PNG Final17talk.png BFDI Gardening Hero.jpg Bubblerecovery.png|The Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) Pencilisbubble.png Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png Cake.PNG Picture 9.png Bubble4tennis.png 989.png bubble and leaf.PNG Image.danceparty.jpg image.metal5.jpg image.metal6.jpg brc.PNG YOYLE CAKE!!!.gif|"Yoylecake!" 640px-BFDI25.jpg Images 347.jpg Images 377.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png Onelgeg.jpg|"Oh, no! Does that mean we'll starve to doith in here?!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png BubbleSoda.png Pie.jpg 150px-24952246.png.jpg C14FBD5C-B948-4B44-BCA7-34E1F3B372E4.jpeg Capture136.PNG Capture129.PNG David and bubble.JPG Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero.JPG Ice cream!.JPG Bubble and Ruby.PNG Bubble pencil match.PNG Bubble And Flower.jpg Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Mqdefault25.jpg Bubble climb.png Bubble and ice cube by ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif Quiet down.png Final 11.png It looks like another ball is going home.png Fish flavor jaja.png Bubble is safe.png Renovated like or not.png Flshback.png Dont do that!!!! no!!.png Capture64.JPG Bubble have a ball.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture139.PNG Allscreaming.png Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG YOYIDFB.jpg IDFB Gallery 8.png Is Metal.PNG bubblesmile#937.png FreeSmart.png Mqdefault23.jpg 318F26C4-D05E-4DAB-9312-7509BBD361E3.png 5b.jpg Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg Bubbletree.png Freesmartinterior.png 5a 1.PNG D3C2508D-638D-4C6C-A6D2-AC5A2502D854.PNG 6DC60308-C40B-4229-87D2-5A9205AE106E.PNG 5a 2.PNG Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.15.18 PM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.14.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png bandicam 2017-12-24 18-28-34-246.jpg Bubble sisters.PNG Bubble wants to cry.png Dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|"OMBB! Dirt got a better score than moine!?" Photo2.png Hurtful.PNG Imagematchandfriends.jpg 994.jpg 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Get me to the top of the rock wall.jpg Round 2 David and Bubble.jpg Image.helpme.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 5.20.59 PM.png Round 2 Rocky and Pencil.jpg Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Bandicam 2017-11-04 14-54-43-520.jpg Bubble noclip.png 1DEC73EC-E9F5-4BF6-80C1-8ED0A26BEB16.png A fork popped Bubble.png BubbleThoinks.png BoibleThoinks.png BubbleAllianceChanged.png Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.35.01_AM.png Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.35.17_AM.png BubbleBecomesBember.png Bubble&Bottle.png Oimabember.png|"Oim a Bember!" Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png GTtT Bubble.png cryingbubble.png Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.35.39_AM.png Bubble Fall.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.50.13 AM.png Iance licking the jawbreaker lol.gif Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.38.23_AM.png Icy_is_out_of_the_Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot_2018-12-17_at_9.01.20_PM.png flowers just chillin.png Screenshot_2017-12-11_at_3.22.29_PM.png bububu.png BH, Bubble, Lightning, and Foldy recovered.jpg Bubble in BFB 6.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-19-40-537.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-20-38-894.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.50.59_AM.png bandicam 2018-02-17 11-46-20-042.jpg OhMyGoysh.png Lightning_bfb_bolt.png Ianceh.png poor bubble.PNG uuuh.PNG phew.PNG oh noioo.PNG Match bubble.PNG So much bubble.PNG NOIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH.PNG awwwwhhh babey...... why are you making me feel bad for a fictional bubble jacknjellify.png SUMMER.PNG Bubble TeamIcon.png |Bubble's voting icon Goof bfb10 1.PNG grey limbs!!!! i love that.png shes making up for it!!! i appreciate her effort.png Why cant WEEEEEEEEE be friends.png shes GASP.png fhdjsd match REALLY wants pencil back its great.png wait wheres match.png LA LA LA LA LALA LA the ocean.png her bubble senses are tingling.png BABEY...........png BUBBLE THAT WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND.png shes determined.png MOITCH.png thou wilt never..... know what i am......png catch these hands.png even ANGERIER.png MORE CROSSED ARMSSSS.png all of these determined objects.... good.png agdhghhhh i love her.png you understand. right.png fhdjkfhdsj shes POWERFUL.png hg.png last time we had pencil.png WAS EPISODE ONE.png gmfhjkk babey.png -and you hurt Me..png catch these hands two.png aghghghghhhh i have no more words.png|"When I struggle, I don't need a stern leader! I don't need Pencil!" how does. michael voice bubble SO WELL.png|"I needed you..." how many. fps is bfb animated at.png i listened to the entirity of spirit phone while screenshotting these.png shes a lesbian!.png BUBBLE YOUR GF IS BACK!!!!!.png i said every variable of baby.png OOOO.png happyyyyy.png wh. why doesnt she like it.png iance is such a messy team but i love them so much.png surprised noise.png BUBBLE HONEY.png you dont need her!.png YOU DONT NEED HER!!!!!.png i know the consteLLATIONS.png amor said once that lesbian fanny good and we know that anything amor says isnt canon bc hes not a writer but h.......png i love fortain!.png i just realized gelatins steakhouse is in the bg.png|"What if this happened..." H!.png|"...because I didn't forgive her?" m. mood.png|"I can't let this happen to anyone else!" snowboile,.png OOF!.png her,.png A GOOD BUBBLE.png Moments taken before disaster.png Ouch..png Bubble and Blocky in Scribblenauts Unlimited.jpg|Bubble and Blocky in Scribblenauts Unlimited as seen on the Jacknjellify Twiiter account. Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.47.54_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.47.56_PM.png 41.PNG BUB3.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.05_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.11_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.14_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.26_PM.png Bubblejump.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.48_PM.png Bubble_drops_shovel.png BUB7.jpg BUB8.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.44.19_PM.png You sure Did!.PNG BFB_Voting_BU_.png Merchandise BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries